


Valt & Aiger's Relaxing Break

by bud16



Category: Beyblade, ベイブレードバースト | Beyblade Burst (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Beach Sex, Boys Kissing, Embarrassment, Face Licking, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Outdoor Sex, Screaming, Skinny Dipping, Stripping, Teasing, Underage Sex, apologizes, beach, blowjob, deserted island, handjob, tongue kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 20:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21259313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bud16/pseuds/bud16
Summary: Valt Aoi would teach Aiger Akabane how to relax while relaxing on a deserted island





	Valt & Aiger's Relaxing Break

Valt & Aiger’s Relaxing Break

Valt Aoi & Aiger Akabane would be relaxing on a private beach on a private island all thanks to Kris from BC Sol.

Valt: Isn’t this amazing, Aiger?!?

Aiger: It sure is. I can’t believe that I’m relaxing on a beach with you, Valt.

Valt: Why is that?

Aiger: Normally, I would be training all day to get stronger, so I can beat you.

Valt: I agree its okay to train, but too much training could lead to serious problems.

Aiger: Yeah!?! Like what?

Valt: You might not be able to move your body at all because you might strain your muscles from your hardcore training every single day.

Aiger: I don’t want that to happen.

Valt: That’s why today, we’re going to do nothing & relax on this awesome private beach that Kris sent us to.

Aiger: You might like to do nothing, but I want to do something.

Valt: Alright, are you interest in having sex with me.

Aiger: You got to be joking!?! You seriously want have sex with me?!?

Valt: Of course plus don’t forget we’re the only ones here, so no one else will ever know what we ever did on this beach.

Aiger: Alright.

Valt: That’s the spirit. Why don’t we remove our bathing suits, so we can get more comfortable with each other!

Aiger would gulp as he slowly nod his head as he & Valt began sliding their bathing suits all the way down as they both lie on their beach towels in the nude. Aiger felt his face turning bright red as he never ever imagine that he would be relaxing on a private island in the nude with Valt Aoi right beside him. Aiger would place his hands over his heart as he felt it beating very rapidly as his penis began to grow. Valt gasped as he was stunned to see how quickly Aiger become horny.

Valt: Wow Aiger! I didn’t know that you could get that horny that quickly.

Aiger would look down as he gasped & quickly cover up his horniness in front of Valt.

Valt: It’s alright, Aiger. There’s nothing to be ashamed of. Please show me your cute hot horniness.

Aiger: Alright.

Aiger would slowly remove his hands from his private area as Valt would rearrange himself as he was now on top of Aiger’s super hot cute body. Aiger felt his face getting even redder as he felt the warmness of Valt’s body. Valt would gingerly slide himself all the way down to Aiger’s penis as Aiger would place his legs over Valt’s shoulders as his feet would reach all the way towards Valt’s butt. Valt gasped as he was shock to feel Aiger’s feet rubbing his butt. Valt would be inches away from Aiger’s penis. Valt smiled as he saw Aiger’s cute hot penis twitch as he let out a sigh which made it twitch even more.

Aiger: Valt! Stop it! If you keep doing that…

Valt: Don’t worry, Aiger. I’m just admiring your cute hot penis. I never would imagine that a cute hot boy like you would ever have such an amazing hot body.

Aiger continue to feel embarrass as he never had anyone giving him such hot sexy comments before. Valt would use his left hand & start rubbing Aiger’s warm hot stomach. Aiger felt his body shivering as he places his left hand on top of Valt’s as Valt gently blow on Aiger’s penis.

Aiger couldn’t handle it anymore as he scream on the top of his lungs as & began spraying his white hot gooey cum all over Valt’s face. Valt’s eyes widen as he couldn’t believe the amount of boy milk Aiger released is all over his face. Aiger happen to look down as he couldn’t believe what he had done. Aiger felt extremely embarrassed as his face was like a bright red cherry.

Aiger: Valt! I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to do that.

Valt: No need to apologize. I should be the one apologizing to you. I shouldn’t have teased you like that.

Aiger: But you only did it, so you can help me relax.

Valt: Well, did it?

Aiger: It kinda did.

Valt: See. I knew you would have a great time.

Aiger: Is it alright if I clean your face?

Valt: Sure. Let’s me get a towel, so you can wipe it off.

Aiger: Actually, I was thinking something else.

Valt: Oh! Alright!

Aiger: Could you crawl yourself back up to me, so we can switch positions?

Valt: Of course.

Valt would crawl back up to Aiger as they were face to face again. Aiger would let out a gulp as Valt heard it. Valt chuckle as he & Aiger would roll around as they swap positions as Valt is now laying on Aiger’s beach towel while Aiger is laying on top of Valt, but Aiger continue feel embarrass as he felt his penis rubbing against Valt’s.

Valt: What’s the matter, Aiger?

Aiger: It’s my penis. It’s rubbing against yours.

Valt: It feels nice actually.

Aiger: Really! I’ve never done anything like this back on the farm or when I was alone in the forest.

Valt: You go to be kidding me. You never even went off into the forest to masturbate yourself?

Aiger would shake his head no as Valt couldn’t believe it.

Valt: Looks like I’m going to have to teach you how to relax when you’re alone.

Aiger: You would teach me how to that?

Valt: Absolutely! You’re totally too hyper.

Aiger: I am not.

Valt: Your voice told on you.

Aiger gasped as he slowly believes in Valt.

Aiger: I guess I could learn a thing or two on how to relax.

Valt: Excellent plus could you please get your cum off of my face. It’s starting to dry up.

Aiger: Oh! Sorry about that.

Valt would close his eyes as Aiger lean in & began licking up all of his cum off of Valt’s face. Once Valt’s face was clean, Aiger felt his heart beating even faster as he couldn’t control himself as he lunged forward & plant his lips against Valt’s. Valt would pop his eyes wide open as he was shock to see Aiger kissing him. Aiger would force his tongue right inside Valt’s mouth as he began playing with Valt’s tongue. Valt was absolutely shock as his body began to shake as he tries to play with Aiger’s wet slimy tongue. Aiger’s eyes widen as he was stun to feel Valt’s tongue playing with his as they both swirl their tongues very deeply inside Valt’s mouth. While they’re tongue wrestling in Valt’s mouth, they both soon gasp as they felt their penises growing as they both became horny. Valt & Aiger kept on staring each other as they both slowly felt saliva dripping from their mouths as they also felt pre-cum oozing out of the tip of their penises. Aiger quickly pull his tongue back inside his mouth as he rapidly pull his lips away from Valt’s as they both began breathing heavily as they try to catch their breath.

Valt: Wow Aiger! I never knew that you wanted me that badly.

Aiger: Me either! Once I got done licking your face, something inside of me told me to kiss you & so I did.

Valt: How did it felt once your lips touch mine?

Aiger: It felt like I was in heaven. Your hot lips were calling for me plus I enjoyed our tongue play inside your mouth.

Valt: To be honest, I was very shock by that, but I enjoyed every single moment & I wouldn’t change a thing.

Aiger: Valt. I’m feeling very hot & I don’t know what to do. Please help me.

Valt: Don’t you worry. I’ll help you relax, so if you don’t mind, I would like to be back on top, so I can show you.

Aiger: Of course. Just please help me. I can feel myself getting hotter every minute goes by.

Valt: Are you ready to switch?

Aiger would nod his head as he & Valt would hug each other as they began rolling different positions as Aiger would be back lying on his beach towel while Valt is back lying on top of Aiger’s super cute hot naked body.

Valt: This time, I’ll give you a proper blowjob that you won’t ever forget. Are you ready for it?

Aiger: Yes Valt & please be gentle.

Valt: I swear that I will.

Aiger smile as Valt began sliding down Aiger’s body again as he once again arrive at Aiger’s hot cute adorable penis as it continues to twitch & leak out pre-cum. Valt would calm himself as he slowly lean in & wrap his lips around the wet ooey-gooey head of Aiger’s penis. Aiger quickly let out a very sharp gasp as he was stunned to feel the warmness of Valt’s soft lips. Valt would look straight up at Aiger while Aiger would look down at Valt. Aiger smiled as he starting to enjoy himself with Valt. Valt couldn’t help but to chuckle as he was happy to hear Aiger laughing as he suck the rest of Aiger’s penis into his mouth. Aiger’s laughter quickly turned into a very loud moan as he felt his entire penis inside Valt’s piping hot mouth. Valt slowly wraps his lips around the warm soft silky skin of Aiger’s penis as he begins bobbing his head up & down while gently sucking on it. Aiger continue to moan even louder as he couldn’t help himself as he begins playing with his nipples while huffing & puffing to the sweet pleasure of Valt Aoi sucking his penis. Valt would look up as he was stunned to see Aiger teasing himself as he continues to suck Aiger’s hot delicious penis. Aiger would soon feel hot as he suddenly felt sweat dripping off his body as he soon let out a sharp gasped as he began to feel his penis oozing its pre-cum inside of Valt’s mouth. Valt’s eyes widen as he tastes Aiger’s sweet hot pre-cum as he knew that the hyperactive boy won’t last long as he kept sucking more of Aiger’s penis. Aiger continue to feel more pre-cum oozing out of his penis & into Valt’s mouth as he starts pulling on his soft nipples. Valt’s eyes widen even bigger as he couldn’t believe that he’s watching sweet Aiger pulling on his nipples. The strong sexual experience is truly getting to Aiger as he couldn’t handle any more of it as he screams on the top of his lungs & explodes his white hot gooey cum deep inside Valt’s mouth. Valt tighten his lips as he start gulping all Aiger’s hot boy milk. Once Aiger got done releasing his hot steamy orgasm, he slowly removes his hands from his nipples as he huff & puff while trying to catch his breath as Valt gingerly remove his lips off of Aiger’s soft penis as he too huff & puff while catching his breath.

Aiger: Wow Valt! Thank you for that wonderful blowjob.

Valt: It was my pleasure plus I enjoyed drinking your hot steamy boy milk.

Aiger: I think I’m starting to feel more relax now.

Valt: I’m glad to hear that because I want your hot wet gooey covered penis inside of me, Aiger.

Aiger: Wait! You want me to do what!?!?

Valt: I want you to do pound me, Aiger Akabane.

Aiger eyes widen as he couldn’t believe what he’s hearing as Valt Aoi adjust himself onto his hands & knees on his beach towel.

Valt: What are you waiting for? Hurry up & stick that hot wet penis inside of me, Aiger.

Aiger: Are you sure that you really want me to do this?!?

Valt: Of course.

Aiger would let out a sigh as he lean himself upward & move himself behind Valt. Aiger would let out a gulp as he stare at Valt’s beautiful hot booty as he slowly breathe through his nose & place his hands onto Valt’s butt. Valt gasped as he felt Aiger’s warm soft hands on his butt as he enjoyed the feeling. Aiger continued to breathe through his nose as he slowly squeezes Valt’s butt cheeks & quickly spread them apart exposing Valt’s cute hot anus. Aiger felt his face getting redder as he never ever seen another boy’s anus before as it made him horny & his penis came back to life. Valt would stutter as he felt the cool ocean breeze blowing as it would blow across his expose anus. Aiger felt his penis twitching as he didn’t know what to do until he lean forward & place the head of his wet slimy penis onto Valt’s anus. Valt quickly let out a very sharp gasp as he felt the wet head of Aiger’s penis rubbing against his anus. Aiger was stunned by Valt’s gasp as it caught him off guard.

Valt: Sorry about that, Aiger. I didn’t mean to scare you.

Aiger: I wasn’t scared.

Valt: You don’t have to hide your feelings around me, Aiger. I know that you’re nervous about pounding a cute hot boy like me, am I right?

Aiger would let out a sigh as he knew that he was caught.

Aiger: Yeah, but how did you know?

Valt: You’re not the only one who was nervous about doing stuff like this. I was scared when I wanted to put my penis inside of Toko, but he told me to be brave & enjoy what I was feeling and I took his advice to heart.

Aiger: Wait a minute! You had sex with Toko!?!?

Valt: Of course plus he enjoys it.

Aiger: Wow! That’s so amazing.

Valt: I’m glad that you feel that way plus I really want you inside of me, Aiger Akabane, so please me gently with me.

Aiger: I promise.

Aiger would take a deep breath as he squeezes Valt’s butt cheeks & slowly start thrusting himself forward. Valt starts whimpering as he felt the head of Aiger’s penis pushing on his anus. Aiger was surprise how tight Valt’s anus felt as he continue thrusting until he felt the head of his penis slipping right through Valt’s anus & entering Valt’s body. Valt eyes widen very big as he moan on the top of his lungs as he felt the wet hot sliminess of Aiger’s penis entering his body as it causes him to shake. Aiger gasped as he felt Valt’s entire body shaking while Valt’s inside are gently squeezing onto his penis.

Aiger’s thoughts: Wow! So this is what it feels like to pound a boy. It feels amazing! I can’t wait to hear more of Valt’s sweet hot moaning.

Valt: Wow Aiger! Your penis feels so amazing inside of me. Please start moving.

Aiger: Whatever you want, Valt.

Aiger smile as he starts slamming himself into Valt causing his penis to go deeper into Valt’s body. Valt quickly let out a very sharp as he felt the rough pounding by Aiger while also feeling Aiger’s penis moving deeper into his body as he quickly grip his beach towel very tightly. Aiger continue to smile as he kept thrusting harder & harder into Valt’s cute hot body of his. Valt would stick his tongue out as he begins to panting while feeling his body being rock back & forth while Aiger’s wild thrusts. Aiger can’t get over how tight Valt’s insides were as he kept pounding & pounding until he let out a loud gasp as he felt his penis oozing its pre-cum inside of Valt. Valt’s eyes widen as he soon felt Aiger’s warm hot pre-cum entering his body as his insides quickly close in as they put the serious squeeze on Aiger’s penis. Aiger whimper as he felt Valt’s wet hot slimy insides the life out his penis as he tries to endure the pressure as he kept thrusting himself into Valt, but it would be just too hot as Aiger screams on the top of his lungs & exploded his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Valt. Valt quickly stuck his tongue back inside his mouth as he whimpers while feeling the rapid hot flow of Aiger’s hot boy milk entering his body. Aiger’s piping hot boy milk orgasm would just be too hot for Valt to handle as Valt screams on the top of his lungs & unleashes his white hot gooey cum all over his beach towel while still gripping onto it. Once they both got done releasing their steaming loads, Aiger kept his strong grip onto Valt’s butt while Valt kept gripping his beach towel as they both gasp for air. As they caught their breath, Aiger slowly loosen up his grip as Valt does the same.

Aiger: You okay, Valt?

Valt: Yeah! I’m fine. I can’t believe how wild you thrust yourself into me.

Aiger: Sorry about that plus I hope that I didn’t hurt you.

Valt: It’s alright & it was fine. You didn’t hurt me at all.

Aiger: Really?!?

Valt: Absolutely! Did it feel good to use your extra energy for something else besides your hardcore training?

Aiger: Actually, it did. Thank you, Valt for teaching me other ways to release my extra energy besides from training.

Valt: Don’t mention it. I’m glad that I could help you out.

Aiger: Hey Valt!

Valt: Yeah Aiger!

Aiger: Does it sound weird that I want to suck your penis right now.

Valt: Of course not plus since I teased you; I think it’s only fair that you get to tease me a bit as well.

Aiger: You really mean it?

Valt: Of course & I always taught Toko and Nika how to honor your word once you give it.

Aiger: Wow! You’re one cool big brother!

Valt: Thanks! Are you ready to tease me?

Aiger: You better believe it.

Aiger would release his hand grip from Valt’s butt as Valt slowly stood up onto his beach towel as he happily place his hands onto his hips & stood right in front of Aiger. Aiger’s eyes widen as he was surprise to see Valt stand proudly in front of him while showing his cute hot sexy body. Aiger would crawl closer as his face was now inches away from Valt’s cute hot adorable penis as he begins to blow on it. Valt quickly let out a very sharp gasped as he felt the gentle breeze of Aiger blowing on his penis causing it to twitch. Valt couldn’t help, but to smile as he now know what Aiger went through as he continues to enjoy feeling Aiger blowing on his penis. Aiger’s eyes quickly widen as he was shock to see how horny Valt Aoi had become. Aiger couldn’t help himself as he dive right in & latch his lips onto the head of Valt’s penis. Valt’s eyes widen in complete shock as he couldn’t believe how eager Aiger was. Aiger quickly tighten his lips around Valt’s penis as he slowly start bobbing his head up & down while slurping Valt’s super hot delicious penis. Valt felt a jolt of hot pleasure running through his body causing him to shake. Aiger continues to suck more & more of Valt’s hot delicious penis. Valt gasped as he suddenly felt his penis oozing its pre-cum inside of Aiger’s mouth. Aiger’s eyes widen as he tasted the sweet hotness of Valt’s pre-cum as he kept sucking more & more. Valt continue to feel his body shaking until he couldn’t handle anymore of Aiger’s hot mouth as he moan on the top of his lungs & unloads his white hot gooey cum deep inside Aiger’s mouth. Aiger clamp his lips down as tight as he could & begin gulping all of Valt’s warm hot boy milk. Valt felt like he was about to collapse, he would grab Aiger’s head & kept himself stand while Aiger continues to drink away Valt’s hot delicious boy milk. Once he got done emptying his hot load inside Aiger’s mouth, Valt gently remove his hands from Aiger’s head while Aiger loosen up his lips & gently pull them away from Valt’s penis. Valt would no longer feel any strength in his legs as he collapses down onto his knees as he was now face to face with Aiger.

Aiger: Valt! Are you alright?

Valt: I’m fine. Sorry for using your head. I didn’t want to collapse during my orgasm while still feeding you.

Aiger: It’s alright plus I enjoyed feeling your hands on my head.

Valt: I could tell. I felt you swallowing every drop of boy milk that I squirted into your hot warm mouth.

Aiger: It was delicious to drink.

Valt: I’m sensing that you’re eager for me to put my wet slimy penis inside of you.

Aiger: You got that right. Ever since I pound your cute hot tight hole, my anus has been begging for your penis, Valt.

Valt: I guess shouldn’t keep your cute hot adorable anus waiting anymore.

Aiger: Let’s do it on my beach towel.

Valt: Whatever you say cutie!

Aiger’s face completely turned bright red as he still wasn’t comfortable to Valt’s sweet talk, but they both would move themselves right over to Aiger’s beach towel as they both were on their knees as Valt stood right behind Aiger. Valt smiled as he places his hands onto Aiger’s butt cheeks & quickly spread them apart exposing Aiger’s cute hot adorable anus. Aiger gasped as he felt Valt’s warm hands exposing anus as his body shiver to the gentle breeze blowing against it. Valt couldn’t help but to smile as he places the wet slimy tip of his penis onto Aiger’s anus. Aiger gasped as he felt the wet slimy tip of Valt’s penis rubbing against his anus as he continues to push out, but what he didn’t realize that Valt’s wet slimy penis is actually slipping right through as it enters his body. Aiger’s eyes completely widen in absolute shock as he felt Valt’s wet slimy penis easily sliding right through his anus & entering his body as he felt himself shaking while tensing up a bit. Valt gasped as he was stunned to feel his penis easily sliding right through Aiger’s anus.

Valt: Are you alright, Aiger!?!

Aiger: I’m fine. I’m just stun that your penis is now inside of me.

Valt: You’re not the only one.

Aiger: You didn’t expect your wet slimy penis to go inside of me, so easily.

Valt: Yeah! I thought it would take some time for me to insert into you, but we saw how that turn out.

Aiger: Anyway, it feels so good to have you inside of me.

Valt: It feels good to be inside of you, Aiger. Can I please start moving?

Aiger: Of course & don’t hold back.

Valt: Like how you were towards me when you pounded me!?!

Aiger: HEY!!!

Valt chuckles as he slips his hands off of Aiger’s squishy butt cheeks & slowly slides them up his body towards his chest. Aiger felt his entire body shiver from Valt’s warm soft hands. Valt couldn’t help but to chuckle as he then grab the tip of Aiger’s nipples with his fingers as he starts thrusting himself into Aiger. Aiger gasped in shock as he was stunned to felt Valt’s fingers pinching the tips of his nipples while also feeling Valt’s penis moving deep inside of him. Valt moaned as he continue to thrust himself into Aiger’s as they both slowly felt themselves getting hot as sweat begins to slide down their bodies. Valt & Aiger quickly start panting as Valt soon felt his penis oozing pre-cum inside of Aiger. Aiger’s eyes widen as he felt the wet ooziness of Valt’s pre-cum entering his body as his insides quickly start clamping up & put the squeeze on Valt’s penis. Valt whimper as he felt his penis being squeezed to death by Aiger’s warm hot insides as he continues to pound him. Aiger would be burning up as he sticks his tongue out & begins panting like a dog in heat. Valt kept on thrusting until the sexual heat got to him as he moan on the top of his lungs & unleashes his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Aiger. Aiger’s eyes widen is pure shock as he felt the rapid flow of Valt’s piping hot boy milk entering his body which sent him over the edge as he screams on the top of his lungs as his penis explodes white hot gooey cum all over his beach towel. After their intense orgasms, Valt & Aiger being panting as they both try to catch their breath. Once they both got their second wind, Valt would gently remove his hands from Aiger’s hard nipples then gingerly pull his penis right out of Aiger’s anus. Aiger gasped as heard a pop as he no longer felt Valt’s penis inside of him, but quickly felt the rapid flow of Valt’s boy milk oozing out of his anus & dripping down onto his beach towel.

Valt: Aiger! Are you alright!?!

Aiger: I’m fine. I can’t believe that you played with me.

Valt: You mean your cute hard nipples.

Aiger: Stop that! That’s embarrassing.

Valt: You shouldn’t be embarrassed to have cute hard nipples.

Aiger: Since we got done sucking & pounding each other, what do we do now?

Valt: You want to go swimming?

Aiger: Right now!?!

Valt: Of course!!!

Aiger: In the nude!?!

Valt: Absolutely!!!

Aiger: I guess so.

Valt would move himself around in front of Aiger & grab a hold of his wrist and starts dragging him towards the oceans water. Once their bodies made contact with the cool water, Valt & Aiger begin splashing each other. The boys would play for about an hour as Valt suddenly had an idea.

Valt: Hey Aiger!

Aiger: What is it, Valt?

Valt: I just thought of the prefect idea to help you relax more.

Aiger: Really!?!

Valt: Lay down beside me & I’ll show you.

Aiger: Alright.

Valt: But let’s do it while we’re still in the water.

Aiger: Okay!?!

Valt & Aiger would walk back to the shore as they both lay down in the ocean water. Valt & Aiger would feel the ocean water brushing up against them. Once they both felt comfortable, Valt would use his right hand & grab a hold of Aiger’s penis. Aiger gasped in shock as his eyes widen in fear.

Aiger: What the heck, Valt! Why are you touching my penis?

Valt: I’m going to teach you how to masturbate whenever you’re alone.

Aiger: Oh!

Valt: Now go on & grab a hold of mine and please don’t squeeze on it so roughly.

Aiger: Okay.

Aiger would use his left hand & reach other towards Valt’s penis. Valt gasped as he felt the strong grip from Aiger’s hands. Valt would start as he gently starts stroking Aiger’s penis. Aiger gasped as he felt Valt’s soft hands gently moving up & down on his penis as he follow Valt’s lead & start stroking Valt’s. Valt gasped as he was surprise how gently Aiger is stroking his penis as they both continue for 10 minutes straight where they both start oozing pre-cum. Valt would release his grip causing Aiger to gasp.

Aiger: Why did you stop?

Valt: You’re beginning to leak pre-cum.

Aiger: Oh!

Valt: You can finish what I started right?

Aiger: Yeah!

Valt: Good! You can let go of mine now.

Aiger: Oops! Sorry about that.

Valt: It’s alright.

Aiger would let go Valt’s as they both grab a hold of their own & start masturbating gently while thinking about each other sexually. Valt & Aiger close their eyes as they begin moaning while having some wild & crazy sexual fantasies in their minds. Less than 5 minutes they both scream on the top of their lungs & unloaded their white hot gooey cum all over their bodies. Valt & Aiger slowly open up their eyes as they turn their heads to face each other as they smile.

Aiger: Thank you so much for teaching me how to relax more, Valt.

Valt: You’re welcome. Are you ready to leave?

Aiger: Are you kidding!?! You brought me all the way out here to teach me something important & you did. I think we should take full advantage of this while we can.

Valt: Alright!

Valt would smile as he & Aiger would spend the entire day sunbathing, swimming, diving & all sorts of things. As the sun begins to set, Kris would arrive in the helicopter as Valt & Aiger come in and will never forget their wild & relaxing experience that they had with each other.


End file.
